Our Secret
by Aexli
Summary: Ritsuka awakens to find Soubi in his room, touching him in desirable places. But how far will the couple go, and what will happen if one of them says no? Rated M  for future chapers  probably chapter 2 and 3 . PWP and kinda OOC. Lemons to come. R and R!
1. Defeat

**Hello! Sorry for abandoning my other fics for now but I needed to do a Loveless fic! The idea's been stuck in my mind for weeks, and I've finally managed to write Chapter 1.**

**This story will contain 4 or 5 chapters, and the lemony goodness will be arriving in Chapter 2. So keep your eye out for the next chapter, which will be within the next 2-3 days.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Loveless or any of the characters in the series, otherwise I'd make them all yaoi obsessed and there'd be looooooads lemons.**

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Ritsuka fumbled in his pockets, searching for the cell phone his Fighter had given him.

He was laying on his small bed, exhausted from the day at school. He'd managed to escape his mothers erratic behaviour and beatings all evening.

He wanted to see Soubi, his Fighter. His lover. Ritsuka cringed internally at the phrase. He loved Soubi, yes, but he was afraid to admit it, even to himself. He retrieved the cell phone from his pocket and flipped the screen open.

_No new messages._

Ritsuka sighed, worried that something had happened to Soubi. He hadn't been there after school, like usual. Ritsuka knew he wasn't at university today. Perhaps he'd gotten himself in to trouble with another couple. It wouldn't be the first time he'd done something as stupid as accept a battle without his Sacrifice accompanying him. Ritsuka sighed once more, his heart beating frantically at the thought of Soubi being hurt. He wished he had _the bond_, the one that alerted the Sacrifice when the Fighter was entering a spell battle. But Soubi wasn't Ritsuka's true fighter, and it pained Ritsuka to think that Soubi was only protecting him due to his brothers orders.

_"Seimei... Why did you give Soubi to me? Did you know I would fall in love with him? Or did you think I was stupid enough to endanger myself? Did you think I would fall apart without you?" _Ritsuka thought to himself. A small, warm tear escaped from his half-lidded eyes. He hadn't even noticed he had begun crying.

"I can't be bothered to make myself feel better... Even Soubi is too busy for me," he mumbled, turning his body facing the balcony, curling in to a small ball. His ears flattened against his head as he began to sob.

"Soubi... Where are you?" Ritsuka cried in to his hands, wishing there was some way for him to know if his Fighter was okay. Droplets of tears made a small pool in his palm as he sobbed and groaned, aching to hear his cell phone beep, alerting him of a text. Ritsuka cried himself to sleep.

"Ritsuka? Ritsuka? Hey, wake up, little one. Ritsuka..." a voice breathed in to Ritsuka's human ear. "Wake up, yeah? Hmm? Are you okay?"

"S-Soubi..." Ritsuka moaned, his dream coming to a close as he felt somebody's sweet breath run along his cheek. "Mm, Soubi... Touch me again, unng."

"Love, I haven't touched you. Wake up, you're dreaming," Soubi placed a gentle kiss on Ritsuka's forehead. "Perhaps you need some help, hmm?"

A hand was suddenly placed on Ritsuka's erection as soft, moist lips pressed against his own. Ristuka hazily opened his eyes, staring in to Soubi's as he puckered his lips against the adults. Soubi gently moaned, his hand circling around Ritsuka's groin.

_"Am I really awake? This cannot be real... Soubi's never touched me there before," _Ritsuka thought, his mind still half asleep. _"That feels so good though... I can't be dreaming. He must really be here, doing these things to me..."_

Suddenly Soubi stopped himself, groaning at how he'd forced himself upon the boy. He took a step back from the neko and stood up straight.

"I'm sorry, Ritsuka. Please, forgive me." Innocent eyes bored in to Soubi's own.

"S-sorry? For w-what?" Ritsuka whispered, looking down at the waistband of his pants. "You didn't do anything wrong."

Soubi gasped silently, listening to Ritsuka's words.

"I touched you without your permission. It was wrong of me," he mumbled, his husky voice thick with undeniable lust for the young boy. "I promised you I would wait until you were older."

"It felt... good," Ritsuka admitted. His cheeks blushed pink as he flustered at his own words. "I mean... it felt good, for m-me." Ritsuka continued staring down. He couldn't face looking at his Fighter after speaking such shameful words.

Soubi reached forward, his long, spidery fingers cupping Ritsuka's chin. He pulled slightly, forcing Ritsuka to look at him. Ritsuka blushed further at the eye contact.

"There's no need to be embarrassed. Although, that blush on your face is gorgeous. I'd love to see it covering your whole body," Soubi spoke softly, his sweet breath tickling Ritsuka's face.

"Then make it," Ritsuka breathed.

"We must wait, Ritsuka. You're still too young and goodness knows what people would say if you lost your ears at this age. Besides, I may hurt you. I don't know how to control myself while you are around, and I might accidentally do some _things_ that could make you feel a lot of pain. It's torturous when I see you in pain during a battle, but to know I am the one to bring you pain... I couldn't bear it."

Ritsuka's eyes brimmed with tears at Soubi's words.

_"He doesn't... want me?" _he repeatedly thought, his eyes stinging as the warm tears fled from the corners of his eyes. His breathing hitched as he quietly wailed.

"Soubi... p-please..." he whispered through sobs. "I w-want you so badly. I know you won't hurt me."

Soubi sighed in defeat, lowering himself to press his lips against the neko's own.


	2. Emotions

**Hiiii! I have been thinking about this damn story constantly for the previous couple of days and I had to write another chapter! I kinda (almost) promised a lemon but I thought I'd make this chapter quite sweet and then ROUGH HOT SEX for the next chapter.**

**Hehe, it might not be rough since Ritsuka's a little fragile... but we'll see ;)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Loveless or any of the characters otherwise I would make a thousand more cute scenes between Soubi and Ritsuka :3**

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

"Soubi... p-please..." he whispered through sobs. "I w-want you so badly. I

know you won't hurt me."

Soubi sighed in defeat, lowering himself to press his lips against the neko's own.

Ritsuka gasped; he hadn't expected Soubi to give him what he wanted. His back arched instantaneously as he moaned in pleasure at the warm kiss. Soubi placed his knees either side of the boy and used one hand to keep himself from falling on top of Ritsuka. He used his other hand to slowly run his fingers along Ritsuka's warm stomach, delicately circling around his bellybutton. Ritsuka had opened his mouth, allowing Soubi to explore his wet cavern, his own tongue battling for dominance against his lovers. They both moaned in to the kiss, the vibrations of Soubi's moan sending chills down Ritsuka's spine. The neko shivered as Soubi broke the kiss and looked down at his trembling body.

"Are you okay, Ritsuka? Do you want me to stop?" Soubi asked lustfully. "You're shaking."

"N-no, I like it, Soubi. Please don't stop..." the boy replied, his voice low but filled with passion.

"Then I won't stop until you tell me, Ritsuka," Soubi smirked. He moved his hand higher, grazing Ritsuka's small hardened bud and gave it a slight tweak. Ritsuka arched his back once more, his body reacting naturally to Soubi's touch.

"Unng, Soubi..." Ritsuka desperately cried, "That f-feels so good."

Soubi chuckled to himself, tweaking the bud once more. He rolled it between his thumb and index finger as Ritsuka moaned delicately.

Soubi removed his hand from Ritsuka's shirt, forcing his arm under the boys back and switched positions: Soubi was now flat on his back while Ritsuka sat gently on Soubi's stomach.

Soubi placed his hands on Ritsuka's hips, slowly moving his hands higher up. Ritsuka practically purred at the contact as Soubi's long fingers hypnotized him with their mere touch. Soubi grabbed Ritsuka tighter between his hands, pushing him on top of his crotch. Ritsuka groaned at the friction, their cocks now grinding together at an agonizingly slow rhythm. Soubi was incredibly erect; more so than he had ever been. Ritsuka was equally as aroused, not even bothering to hide it from Soubi. He was in ecstasy. He'd never felt this amazing.

"Nnng, Soubi," the neko whispered breathlessly. He chanted his name like a mantra, saying his Fighters name over and over again. "Soubi... Soubi... S-Soubi..."

"What is it, Ritsuka?" Soubi replied, equally as breathless. The young boy looked so beautiful above him, his black hair gently rocking back and fourth as the boy moved on Soubi's lap. Soubi had dreamed of this moment, waiting until the neko finally succumbed to his feelings.

"Touch... m-me..." he gasped, disbelieving his own words but knowing they were somehow exactly what he wanted.

Soubi didn't hesitate; he pulled Ritsuka's delicate legs and wrapped them around his waist. Ritsuka automatically locked his feet together to keep a firm grip as Soubi began to turn. The young boy imitated the same motion with his arms, wrapping them around Soubi's neck and intertwining his fingers to keep a strong grip on the beautiful blonde man. Once Soubi had swung his legs off the bed, he stood, Ritsuka still clinging on to him. He chuckled slightly at the innocence of Ritsuka's act; little did the Sacrifice know how much of a turn on it was for Soubi, the feel of his little flushed hands on the back of his neck.

Soubi placed his hands on the small of the neko's back and pushed forward, just enough to make Ritsuka's petite torso press against his own. Ritsuka's eyes widened; he'd never been in this position with Soubi before, and despite how much he was enjoying the closeness of the situation, he was also very nervous. His lips quivered. Soubi noticed immediately, pressing his warm lips against the boys. They both opened their mouths simultaneously, and breathed gently. Warm air was passed back and fourth between them both. The intimacy was too overwhelming for Ritsuka, which caused a small tear to drop from the corner of his eye. Soubi gently licked it away as Ritsuka's breath hitched.

"It's okay, I promise it's okay," Soubi whispered, attempting to soothe Ritsuka with a calm voice.

"Kiss me again, Soubi..." the boy spoke, his eyes now fiercely boring into his Fighter's own. "But please, don't stop..."

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

**Okay, I know I wrote the story but that is soooooo cute!**

**I think Ritsuka would have been a bit emotional during this part of the story as he's now entertwined with his Fighter, and they're in such an intimate position which Ritsuka isn't used to. This isn't just any old hug - they're finally bonding *Kyaaaaaaaaa~***

**Reviews make me happy and make me write more :3**


End file.
